Three's A Crowd
by Lexifer666
Summary: Karai tries out a fantasy she's been entertaining about Leo and Raph. Smut for the sake of it, don't expect much storyline or romance. (2k12ish but older) No Tcest. NO build up/intro. You've been warned. Rated M for strong sexual situations. I don't own the TMNT. Complete.


"Mmm, Leo," Karai moaned.

Leonardo tightened his grip on the milky white mounds of her ass in response, keeping the movement of his hips slow and smooth. They were both on their knees in the bedroom, Karai's slender body tipped forward between his legs in doggy style. They hadn't even managed to make it to the bed; the lonely, drawn-out weeks since their last encounter had made him impatient. A plush, outdated rug beneath them in the Foot safe house was cushion enough. Leonardo felt a warm weight creep up his knee and press into his thigh.

"Raph, get your filthy foot _off_ of me," Leonardo warned.

Raphael was lying back propped up on both elbows, his head resting against the side of the unused mattress. Karai clung to one hard thigh just below the ridge of his shell to support herself, her other hand firmly stroking his shaft in tandem with her mouth. If he shifted back to just the right angle on his shell, his dick rubbed against the roof of her mouth in a mind-numbing way.

Raphael bent his knee and shifted his foot back onto the padded carpet at Leo's scolding, instantly loosing that extra edge of sensation. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. It's not like he'd _meant_ to touch his goddamned brother. He still couldn't believe they were even doing this at all, but Karai dropping her black satin robe to her ankles and telling them they could either _both_ stay or _both_ leave had sadly been all of the convincing they'd needed. It had been _so long_ since the last time she'd called on either of them.

"Fuckin' buzz kill," Raphael complained. He should have known Leo would be bossy; the guy had no _Off _switch. Raph leaned onto one elbow and ran his thick green fingers through Karai's short, black on blonde hair. He gripped it firmly and guided her head forward, mumbling happily when he found that perfect angle in her mouth again.

Raph's adjustment shifted Karai an inch or two away from Leonardo, disrupting his rhythm. He shimmied forward on his knees with a scowl. "Who invited you, anyway?" Leonardo snapped.

"Yer girlfriend," Raphael answered smugly, nodding his head towards his crotch pointedly.

"You are _such_ an asshole," Leo said petulantly, rocking his pelvis roughly into Karai for added emphasis.

The hard thrust made her moan, but the motion caused her to gag slightly on Raph's cock. Karai released him from her mouth with a wet, irritated pop. "Really? You guys fight even when you fuck?"

The brothers realized that they were staring intensely at one another over Karai's shoulders, anger mingled with lust. They immediately averted their eyes, embarrassed, wondering how it had come to this. Karai had made neither of them any promises or commitments, and it was no secret between them that she had been with both separately. Once they'd had a taste of her, neither of them could give her up. They had made peace with it, and didn't interfere with each others trysts. Hell, they even grudgingly covered for each other with the rest of their family. But _this_…this was something else altogether.

"He didn't even like you at first," Leo insisted with a huff. He couldn't understand why she had ever hooked up with Raphael in the first place.

Karai gave Raph a wicked smile as her hand jerked him off with tight, deliberate strokes. "He still doesn't like me," she said in a throaty purr.

"Damn straight," Raphael agreed, ignoring Leo and returning her grin with a devilish gleam in his green eyes. "But I like you a little better when you're sucking me off."

"Raph!" Leonardo chided. "I can't do this if I have to listen to your commentary," he said through clenched teeth.

Karai chuckled. Holding Raphael's gaze steadily, she gradually let her ruby lips sink over as much of his length as she could manage. "Fine, whatever," Raph grumbled. Anything to keep Karai where she was. She swirled her tongue around his sensitive head and Raphael's ire faltered, his eyes falling shut and his chin tipping skyward with a long moan.

Raphael's fingers twined delightfully through her hair again. Karai wriggled and bucked against Leonardo and was rewarded with a gasp. Leo focused on her and met her movements with renewed vigor, her name sweetly on his lips. Her whole body sung between their power, high on the heady rush of regaining her control over the two alphas. Leonardo leaned over Karai's back, his hands meandering up her sides, callused and rough against her smooth skin from years of training with his blades. Just thinking about the way he could dual wield his katana so flawlessly made her wetter.

Leonardo let himself relax, appreciating Karai's finely toned body. As awkward as having his brother present was, at least Raph had conceded to shut the hell up for the time being. Leo gripped Karai's small, perky breasts firmly, possessing her with every thrust and nipping her shoulder blades gently to make her tremble below him. He had known he was going to stay, even when his mouth had at first refused her ultimatum loftily. How could he say no? There was nothing else like this, and as damned as they all were in this world, he would take what comfort he could get. His control was getting blurry around the edges and he gave voice to the rolling vibration in his chest. Karai clenched around him and he groaned as the tension swirled higher within him, egging him on into a faster beat.

Leonardo was controlling the rocking movements of her body, and Raphael bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything that might piss him off. If he was going to be honest with himself, the pace Leo had set Karai into with his pounding was fan-fucking-tastic and Raphael didn't want to mess it up. She was completely at ease between them, letting Leonardo's momentum do most of the work for her. Raphael found himself being swept away by the rapturous sensation of her busy tongue and bobbing head, the sound of his brother's grunts and sighs in the background going unnoticed. Karai was humming around his cock, the vibrations making his muscles coil and his tail quiver. He squirmed beneath her, his hips bucking up slightly of their own accord. Reluctantly he coaxed Karai's mouth off of him, her lips full and swollen with friction.

"Up," Raphael commanded.

Karai shifted away from Raphael and into Leonardo. Still cupping her breasts, Leonardo rocked back on his heels and straightened, pulling Karai up with him to mimic his position. They both moaned as Karai's pussy slid over him abruptly to readjust. His hands drifted down her body, over her ribs and abdomen to the curve of her hips. He gripped the side of one hip tightly, his other hand dipping lower and working a thick finger between her wet folds to press against her clit.

"Ah, Leo!" Karai cried, throwing her head back against his shoulder.

For a brief moment it was just her and Leo, Karai on her knees between his, bouncing together. Then she saw Raphael on all fours crawling towards her with a feral glow in his eyes. Her breath caught in anticipation as she watched his face close the gap between them. His lips pressed greedily to her navel, just above Leo's wrist. Raphael licked and kissed his way up to her bobbing breasts, slowly rising to his knees in front of her. His tongue flicked tantalizingly over one nipple and then the other, then moved to her throat.

When he reached her face, Raphael cupped her head in both hands, his thumbs stroking the side of her cheeks and kissed her deeply. It had come as a surprise at first to Karai that not only did he enjoy kissing, he excelled at it. He poured his whole being into it, his pent-up rage and desire, his passion igniting a kindred fire within her. Her small hands sought him out and Raphael thrust desperately into them as their mouths mingled.

Karai felt exalted and powerful, two skilled and fierce warriors on their knees for _her_, thrumming with need and want. Pinned and writhing between them, their deep rumbling seemed to resonate through her entire being. Raphael's tongue played against hers, his breaths becoming more and more ragged. Leonardo started to shake behind her, his movements becoming erratic. His teeth nipped her neck and he growled at the close proximity of Raph's face, pulling Karai away abruptly. The hand at her hip lifted to press delicately against her throat, keeping her from leaning towards Raphael and forcing her to arch her back. Her hands shot up and behind her, hooking around Leo's neck.

"Hey!" Raphael protested furiously as his brother cut off all contact between him and Karai. He was about ready to tackle the two apart when the high-pitched keening of her orgasm cut through his thoughts. The sight of her flushed pink, glistening with a light mist of perspiration, and _that sound…_ God the sound of her wailing was almost enough to make him cum right there, but there was no fucking way this was ending with his dick in his own hands. Leo let out a long, low moan, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he impaled her deeply and quaked.

"Finally!" Raph snarled as Leo parted from her.

Raphael immediately pressed Karai onto her back on the rug, hiked her hips up to his and entered her without preamble. His cock was much like his body type; a bit shorter than Leo's but thicker, and as slick as she was, Karai was still snug around him. After being brought so close to completion and left hanging, he grunted in relief to be sheathed in her heat and fully in control. Karai's eyes widened as he snapped his hips to hers, fast and hard, making her cry out nonsensically.

"That's right," Raph panted. "No way you are cumming for Leo and not for me."

Leonardo scoffed by Karai's ear. His body was sprawled out along the floor behind her head, blue eyes half-lidded. He felt drunk and dazed. It was near-impossible to tune out his brother's filthy mouth, but with Raphael behind him at least he didn't have to _watch_. Drowsily, Leo traced the shell of her ear with a fingertip as he always did after they coupled, shifting the little silver hoops this way and that.

"I hate it that you feel so good," Raph rumbled gruffly to Karai. "My tight little kunouchi slut."

"_Hn_, don't stop, Raphael," she begged.

Karai could feel herself riding the crest of her previous bliss, Raphael's unforgiving hammering sending waves of delirium to all of her extremities. It contrasted so sharply with Leo's feather-light touches as he teased her earrings, amplifying both the rough and the soft. Raph's brow was furrowed with concentration, trying to hold on to bring her to ultimate pleasure once more. She had only ever seen him this centered in battle, and Karai reveled in being the only person to know him in this state, when his body was something other than a weapon.

"Come on, cum for me, baby," Raph chanted urgently. His imploring became more demanding, punctuated by grunts and growls as she moved her hips to meet his.

Karai's voice rose in a crescendo that matched the fevered euphoria crashing through her veins. She shuddered, head tilting back on the soft carpet with a gasp. Raphael let out a victorious shout as her muscles spasmed around him and he gave in to his own ecstasy. He collapsed next to her, sated, and rested his head on the flat of her stomach, arm draped over her hips. Leonardo nuzzled into her throat. Karai closed her eyes with a contented smile, listening to their heavy breaths even out and slow, each hand caressing a masked face. This little fantasy had gone _much_ better than expected. Someday they might call her bluff and realize she needed them as much as they needed her, but she was confident it wouldn't be anytime soon. She stretched and stood languidly, a bit unsteady on her feet.

"That was wonderful, boys," she purred. "I'm off to shower. Maybe next time you won't be so uptight about sharing," she added casually.

They both sat up. "_Next_ time?" asked Leonardo.

"You said you just wanted to try it once," Raphael blurted an instant later.

They were both practically pouting and she couldn't help but laugh. "Well I tried it and I liked it." With a wide grin and a wink she left the room.

Leonardo and Raphael sat there on the floor and hazarded a glance at one another. Karai was no longer between them and the whole thing felt weird. They both blushed and looked away from each other, ashamed at what they had allowed themselves to be manipulated into doing.

"Let's never talk about this," Leonardo said, tucking his face into his hand.

"Agreed," Raphael said quickly.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sound the water running in the next room.

Raphael looked back over to his brother. "Next time I get her first."

"Like _hell _you do!"


End file.
